The high school drama of Sakura Haruno!
by X-Java-bean-X
Summary: Hi! D IM STILL ALIVE! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted so I decided...I'll give it another try! Sakura is in high school As she usually is in my fanfics. with her friends Temari Ino Naruto Hinata Deidara and Itachi and my twin OC’s! Crap summar


**The Other Side Of Life!**

**Me No Owny! Now Get Those Lawsuits Off My Lawn - shakes fist and glares-.**

**Naruto: "Can we start yet!" -pouts-.**

**Riia (My name in Japanese X3): "Sure why the hell not…" -.-…**

**Sakura: "What the hell's up with you your usually all happy and crap but now your all emo…".**

**Riia (Me): "I'm upset coz I had a stupid argument with one of my bestest friends…".**

**Everyone apart from me: - looks at her sadly-**

**Riia: LMFAO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT!! XD -suddenly acts serious- Anyway lets get this story started shall we!**

**Everyone apart from me: -sweat drops-**

**Oh And For A Note My Mother Will Be Reading This So Not Much Swearing But Quite A Lot Of **_**Scenes**_** for there personalities X3...That means you Naruto Kiba Deidara and Jiraiya (**

**P.S - The song for this chapter is… Isle Of Dreams by spy kids 2 lol so go on imeem or any other music station and play this baby loud while reading!!**

**Chapter One - Prologue Of Sakura **

**Sakura's Pov (Point Of View)**

**Sakura awoke to the sounds of morning right in her ear. It was her alarm clock being as annoyingly loud as possible. She glared at it for a minuet or so trying to melt it with her kick ass super powers but this was apparently not going too work as they decided not to **_**WORK**_** today! so she sighed and got up and put both arms behind her head and stretched until she heard a satisfying pop. She grinned and picked up her still ringing alarm clock and walked to her window. She opened the window to see teenagers scattering everywhere on there way to school. Using her hands as binoculars too find someone. She raked her eyes across the students and her eyes fell on Sasuke Uchiha on his motorbike with Ino Yamanaka on the back "Ugh…That playboy!" she whispered as he asked or more like commanded Ino to hold on tighter while having that **_**SICK**_** smirk on his face! she had asked Ino to infiltrate his gang and then help them to attack from the inside. "Oh well as they say! 'Who cares! I spy a target!' " she chirped happily in a silky voice. She grinned like a madwoman (Looking suspiciously like Anko…) and walked away from the window calmly only to race forward and throw the alarm clock out the window the ringing getting more and more distant until…WHAM! Sakura winced while still grinning as it hit Sasuke square in the face "Ooh right in the kisser!!" She cried while jumping around like an idiot….Which Temari often told her she was… "Sakura! Breakfast is ready!" said friend Temari called in a sing song voice. "Let me get dressed first **_**mother! **_**" Sakura replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as she heard a "Don't you talk back too me young lady!" And continued her walk into the wardrobe of her massive room (I'll give details later…) She glanced around the wardrobe bored **_**'Hmmmm… what theme today?' **_**asked inner Sakura while stroking an imaginary beard on her chin. "I don't know that depends if the rumour that Oro-Chan is there is true…then there should be snakes involved!" Sakura pondered while tapping her chin in thought. 'I'll ask Hinata-Chan then!' Inner Sakura screamed in her head loudly. "Geez sometimes I swear your as loud as Temari!" Sakura shouted crossly into thin air as Inner had already gone. **

_**--**_

**Hinata was sat at the front of Kakashi's homeroom thinking about What Sakura would do when she got here when… 'HI HINATA-CHAN!' screamed Inner Sakura in Hinata's mind. On the outside Hinata flinched why was she so god damn LOUD! Hinata decide to let her inner handle her… 'SHUT UP! YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!' screamed inner Hinata clutching her head annoyed beyond belief 'Ano…Ano…Hinata-Chan…! I need to ask you for something!' She pouted cutely and hugged her while weeping**

'**What?' asked Hinata's inner with her arms folded across her chest looking down at Sakura's inner with her head tilted to the side. 'Is Oro-Chan at the school?' Inner Sakura asked eagerly.**

'**THAT WAS IT!?' Hinata's inner asked and/ or demanded.**

**Sakura zoomed past the maids shouting greetings everywhere and upon finally arriving at the kitchen she snatched up the bowl of lucky charms on the table which her friend TenTen was looking at with adoring eyes.**

"**Hey! Those are mine!" TenTen screamed with anime tears pouring down her face while on her knees watching Sakura eat her lucky charms breakfast cereal. **

"**STOP THE SHOUTING!!" Erm…shouted… Deidara while running down the stairs only too trip up and skid all the way over to Sakura. Itachi walked down calmly after him. "Kankouro don't fa-!" Temari stopped screaming in mid sentence. "Tamawri-Chyan whut's thaw mwatter?-" Sakura was asking with a spoon in the corner of her mouth until she was interrupted by Temari pointing her finger at Kankouro accusingly. Sakura lowered her eyesight to where Kankuro lay and…screamed…**

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…I can do this all day y'know…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…AAAA…Aa…**_**a…**__**Ack**_**!!"**

**There was Deidara DIRECTLEY underneath her with a nosebleed and a BIG blush…Then she moved on to the next phase…Anger…**

"**DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SHANARO!!"**

"**Oh man why go we have to go to science with that gay Oruchimaru! I thought Sakura-Chan killed him or something…" whined Naruto loudly. **

"**Because I have a feeling that we should…And so did I but apparently he is still alive so were going." said Neji while dragging Naruto down the hall by his foot twitching every now and then at the screeching noise Naruto's nails would make on the marble floor.**


End file.
